parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 8 - Meowth Kidnaps Annie/The Chase
(From above, Meowth watches the trio move across a chessboard. Ash pauses by the rook.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Hmm. (He pushes the rook over one space.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Checkmate. Ah-ha! (Ash holds his magnifying glass to his eye, staring at Meowth's footprints.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Evidence of our coin-headed adversary. (Ash hums as he follows the footprints, stopping at the rows of naked toy soldiers.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Hmm... how very odd. *Brock/Dawson: What is it, Ash? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Brock? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. (more exasperated) And not by any child, either. (He and Annie glance at each other as they both examine the footprints. Ash looks over his shoulder, having seen more strange evidence.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Hello. (He looks around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears are missing.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. (Meowth's eyes widen as he sees the team discovering his handiwork, and he darts away. Meanwhile, Brock has found the list.) *Brock/Dawson: Ash... *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Please, I'm trying to concentrate. *Brock/Dawson: But Ash, I-I- (Suddenly music boxes are playing, and winding toys are moving along the shelves. A puppy pokes its head out of a hat and barks; a bunny is moving an egg shell up and down as a baby chick chirps inside. It then rolls by a fiddle player and a carousel. Nearly every toy in the shop is operating on its own.) (Annie, seeing some bubbles, follows them, separating herself from Brock and Ash. A small Dumbo toy is the source of the bubbles, and there is a mouse-sized baby carriage that is slowly rocking back and forth.) Annie approaches it, and as she reaches up to pull the blanket back, Meowth lunges at her threateningly, a bonnet on his head. In the other room, Ash and Brock hear Annie's terrified scream.) *Brock/Dawson: Annie! (Annie is bound by ropes and gagged, and Meowth throws her in his bag.) *Meowth/Fidget: Gotcha! (cackles) (Ash starts rushing ahead, urging Brock to follow him.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Quickly, Brock! (As Ash disappears behind a book, he quickly changes direction as a large Ferris wheel toy is rolling towards them.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (screams) Look out! (He and Brock leap out of its way and onto an "Around the World" path toy. A large doll is falling right over them, and they run for their lives, but only move the paper path below their feet.) (Just as the doll is about to crush them, they reach the end of the path and are able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolls towards Brock, its eye blinking at him.) (Ash rushes by, but Meowth has wound up a toy jouster, which moves towards them with an outstretched spear. Ash is able to leap on a trumpet above him, but the jousting spear has caught Brock by his jacket, and he is hurled towards a dart board, pinned to it.) (Ash looks behind him, and his head is crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which has started up again as well. Ash stumbles over to a pile of marbles and trips over them, causing them to scatter; several marbles fly towards Brock, one hitting him on his head.) (Meowth is making his way to the window.) *Meowth/Fidget: (laughing) Bye-bye. (He opens the window again, and is nearly eaten by Pikachu.) *Pikachu/Toby: (electricity flying form his cheeks again) Pikaaaa--- (large lightning bolts fly out of his whole body) CHUUUUUUUU!!!!! (Meowth slams the window shut and climbs up the cash register and back onto the shelves. The sign on the cash register read "NO SALE.") (Ash has regained consciousness and is once again on the Scratch Cat Pokémon's tail. He jumps onto a spring horse, and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Stop, you fiend! (Ash reaches the top shelf, and falls off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. On opposite sides, Ash and Meowth are climbing to the top. Meowth makes leaps at the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof.) (Ash tries to leap for him, but as he does, the blocks tumble and fall, taking Ash down with them. Meowth chuckles evilly and throws the tied sack on top of the roof, and climbs out.) *Annie/Olivia: (muffled) Help! Ash Ketchum, help! Help! (Meowth takes the bag and hops from roof to roof, back towards Giovanni's lair.) Fidget: (singing) I got the gears! I got the tools! I got the uniforms! I got the girl! (He sings in rhythm.) * Brock/Dawson: Ash! Ash! Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Kidnapping Scenes